


love is like tides (it pushes me towards you)

by yaochis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, pretty much based off jeff chang's love is like tides, solo artist!yanjun, the chinese title is 爱如潮水, there is like a tiny portion of mentioned smut???? not explicit i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: yanjun doesn't like zhengting trying the taste of indulgence.





	love is like tides (it pushes me towards you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this please forgive me dhsoweo everyone should know that i mostly write fluff and i only write angst if i feel like it or if it's a chaptered work. this work is mostly based on jeff chang's 爱如潮水 (love is like tides) lyrics because i really like the song and i thought it would be something good to write about

yanjun does not like it when he steps out of the mansion only to be welcomed by a drunk zhengting, face all flushed and hiccuping, having wine bottles surrounding his feet.

the smell of alcohol still lingers around in the living room when the sun rises again, and yanjun has to use air fresheners because he is not going to tolerate all that bullshit in the early morning. he hates waking up to a possibly passed out or maybe just deep asleep zhengting beside him, arms located all over the bed, sometimes a leg over the former's figure. when the dancer wakes up, it gets even worse but yanjun only holds him and begs zhengting to let him deliver comfort, not asking why the younger male is crying and not caring about who he met yesterday, or who else is in his heart. the singer yearns to have zhengting in his arms, thirsts to just run his hair through zhengting's locks and tell him everything is alright.

yanjun does not like it when he walks into the club to only find zhengting travelling across the stage in that skimpy performance outfit, and he hates how the other people's gazes rake over the latter's figure mercilessly. the sight of zhengting making eye contact with him, acknowledging his presence yet still going up to customers and putting on a mini show up-close makes yanjun growl deep inside and makes him draw blood from biting his bottom lip too hard everytime. what he despises most is other people, especially men, being able to experience zhengting's charm and loveliness.

so he gets all of the blood he lost back when he fucks zhengting, all of his anger being expressed in his thrusts and all the marks decorating the dancer's chest. he bites zhengting's bottom lip hard, lets the taste of blood linger on his tongue, drowns out all the moans that come out of the other's mouth by kissing zhengting breathless, displaying a satisfied smile when the dancer falls asleep, exhuasted, after everything. yanjun only leans in close, lips ghosting over zhengting's ear, telling the latter not to go rashly try the taste of indulgence, to not go back to the club anymore and just stay with him.

but zhengting leaves the next morning anyway, legs all wobbly and clothes completely wrinkled and partly destroyed, walking out of yanjun's bedroom before the sun even rises. 

yanjun is actually watching him leave, smirking silently at the appearance of zhengting but his heart is also shattering when the dancer steps out, shutting the door carefully and disappearing all over again, but zhengting does not need to know anything.

chaoze asks him, why is he not letting go when the other obviously just wants to be free and not bounded, when the other does not even seem to care that much about his feelings but yanjun still does not let go. zhangjing and xikan are sent over on a biweekly basis to persuade him, probably fill up the way too big empty spaces in yanjun's mansion with all their concern and love, but yanjun only wants one thing, one person; zhu zhengting.

his friends always ask why he refuses to let go, and yanjun only tells them since he had already loved, why should any regret, resentment or any bit of ruefulness be living in him? he is willing to carry any hardship on his back and walk through thousand mountains and ten thousand rivers, no matter what the ending would be. love is like tides, and yanjun only tightly follows as it pushes him towards zhengting. 

yes, it hurts to see zhengting have wine all by himself at night; it hurts to see zhengting being exposed to other people; it hurts to see zhengting lingering at somewhere else in the night which is not his mansion. he always tells zhengting to promise him to not be outside during the night anymore, always begging for zhengting to let him pamper the dancer instead of tasting indulgence himself.

his heart breaks everytime he sees zhengting like that.

xikan tells him to directly say those words "you should know that this will make my heart break", but yanjun never does it because he is too desperate trying to get zhengting to stay beside him. 

until one day at his concert where zhengting somehow agreed to attend and agreed to abandon his disliked club duties, yanjun sings his heart out, all of the words he wanted zhengting to listen to and understand thrown into the song. when he sings the last "do you know that this will make my heart break", he makes eye contact with the dancer who is in the crowd. yanjun's eyes are already filled with infinite amount of pain just like his heart, but the dancer?

zhengting only breaks the eye contact and disappears from yanjun's vision within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! do leave comments or requests!


End file.
